Anzu Yokoyama
Anzu Yokoyama [" " Romaji: Yokoyama Anzu]' '''is a supporting character of Prison School and one of 1016 girls in attendance at Hachimitsu Academy. She is the love interest of Shingo Wakamoto. Anzu was a member of the Underground Student Council who worked as Commander of the Guards under its president. She is also the cousin of Mitsuko Yokoyama, the secretary of the official Student Council. Appearance Anzu is of normal weight and weight with a medium bust & has both black medium-length hair and pale skin due to her Japanese heritage. She is commonly seen wearing the standard school uniform without a tie, with an open collar and no undershirt. Personality Anzu was easy to manipulate in the earlier chapters of the manga; when she is promised a promotion by the USC President Mari, she easily dedicates herself towards deceiving a person she doesn't personally know. When Shingo Wakamoto confesses to her as to how he was able to leave the prison, she confesses to misleading him because she developed a crush on him. After she leaves the USC, she becomes more courageous and is active in helping the boys later in the manga, becoming a decoy so that Chiyo could rendezvous with Kiyoshi. Anzu is a cheerful and confident person, who regularly speaks to the boys comfortably when many other girls shy away. She also is slightly clumsy, showing her cleavage to the boys by accident while sitting with Shingo in the canteen a few times and not realising. She shown to be a highly competitive person, running for USC jockey in the upcoming All-Student-Council Cavalry Battle. Plot When Shingo Wakamoto gains daily leave from prison, he meets Anzu in a games arcade and pretends to be on exemplary leave. She soon enters an on-off relationship with him and they go on a cinema date. When Shingo confesses to being a spy for the Underground School Council who earned prison leave by betraying his friends to the USC, Anzu confesses to spying on him for the USC and sabotaging his watch to make him arrive after curfew, after gaining his confidence by the USC's command. She did this in the hope of a promotion in the USC. Thus, the USC planned to claim he broke curfew making it the third breakout and then expel the 5 boys permanently. She then helps Shingo and promptly leaves the USC. Later on, Anzu helps the boys in a later breakout by acting as a decoy so that Kiyoshi Fujino could rendezvous with Chiyo Kurihara for a triple-switch during the boys' evidence-gathering efforts. When the boys successfully prove that they were framed by the USC to breakout from the Prison Block multiple times to the Chairman, they are freed and their imminent expulsions are overturned. When the boys are freed, she continues to develop her relationship with Shingo to the chagrin of the other boys. When the boys tell Anzu that Mitsuko Yokoyama is dating Gakuto, she tells them that Mitsuko is her cousin and a member of the official Student Council. Her relationship with Shingo hits a rock when he copies Kiyoshi Fujino in a date by cutting her water bottle to make a hole above it and placing his member in the water bottle (which actually made Hana kiss Kiyoshi ''in revenge). Though she stops speaking to him for a long while, she reconciles with him soon later after he sincerely apologizes. Anzu then is convinced by Shingo after his apology to compete for the USC in the All-Student-Council Cavalry Battle, after both Hana and Kiyoshi disappear before the event. Gallery Volume 06.jpg|Anzu on the Volume 06 CoverCharacters Females